


Dirty & Clean

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Silly, rear penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie enjoys the perks of being a quidditch star and having an Auror-in-training boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty & Clean

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Bring Bang The Porn challenge. Couldn't think of anything at all to write for ages, right up until just before the deadline. Then I managed to write this.

Hot water coursed over Katie Bell’s lithe body, the shower’s charmed jets were ridiculously soothing, and the droplets and that weren’t soothing tired muscles were turning into clouds of steam, filling up the cubicle, prevented from escaping by the sealed tight doors of the cubicle of the Kenmare Kestrel’s locker room.

Katie’s hand groped for the bottle of super foamy floral shower gel on the dish by the controls only to come up empty. 

“Huh - ahh?” Katie’s noise of surprise turned into shock as a pair of hands laid themselves on her hip. Her hands flailed at a stranger who had appeared from nowhere.

“Easy! Easie, sweetie!” came a familiar voice.

“Harry?” Katie gasped, shocked.

“Surprise?” Harry said, clutching at the tiles of the wall clearly off-balance.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well I thought the surprise would be nicer than it was.”

“How did you get in? You’ve been your ‘concealment and disguise training’ for evil again?”

“Evil?" Harry said in wounded tones.

“You gave me such a shock.”

“Well I better make it up to you then,” Harry said huskily, stepping behind her once more.

The hands felt much better on her body when she knew who they belonged to. His fingertips traced slowly down her body, following the line of her spine and making her murmur, before he slathered generous helping over shower gel into his hands. 

After that his hands didn’t leave her for a long time, slow circular movements of his hands, causing great amounts of soapy lather to appear where he touched. He started at her shoulders rubbing the tension of the match out them and worked downwards. His thumbs found points in her back and dug in, each motion seeming to free up the motion of her back.

“Forgive me?” Harry whispered, close to her ear, as she let out a soft sigh.

“I’ll think about it,” Katie was much more relaxed now and her heart was beating so quickly anymore, not in shock at least. Harry’s grip and warm breath on the back of her neck were another matter entirely. 

Katie’s breathe shook and quavered as Harry’s wonderful touch descended. His finger tips describing great swirls of soap over the small of her back. A wonderful tension tightened in her stomach, if his hands just went a little lower... a little closer, he loved her bum as much as she did surely he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to...

Harry’s hands skated up and over her hips, entirely passing over her arse without giving it so much as squeeze.   
He was much closer now; she could feel the warmth of his body against her back, his face pressed to neck, nuzzling her blonde hair slightly, as he looked down over her shoulder as if to see what his hands were doing to her.

As if he didn’t know.

There was hardly any gel left on his palms now and yet he didn’t stop moving them. They passed over her tummy, crossing each other to run up and down her sides. Almost, almost as high as her breasts with their unaccountably hard pink nipples, before one descended again. The magic fingers of his wand hand tracing a line of soap water as it trickled down her body, following it over and through the rippling of her abs. 

His hands slowed to a halt and he started dotting kisses almost absent-mindedly on her shoulder and neck and earlobe. While the finger tips circled and circled, just below her belly button.

And just kept doing it. 

“Harry!” she said lowly.

“Hmm?”

“You’re teasing me.”

“Am not.”

The wetness dripping between her legs was not the shower’s fault; proving him a liar.

“Are too!”

“I might do,” Harry said, his fingers swiping a fraction on an inch lower, down their steady arc now encompassing the very utmost of the golden curls gracing her mound. “If I was evil, but of course I’m not, am I?”

His arm about her hugged her tight to me, and his cock pressed into the cleft of her arse, hard and long.

“N-no, I guess not.” She said, squirming back against him as best she could.

“Thought not.” Harry crowed.

He shifted behind her, widening his stance, taking aim. Then Katie’s mouth fell open in a silent ‘Oh’ as he slid into her. 

Katie panted and squirmed, but not to escape, her whole body was slick with water and soap suds, even to the balls of her feet, her normally strong, surefooted stance seemed unbalanced and uncontrolled. 

Harry’s arm wrapped about her, holding her firm as he pressed tight up against the tiles of the shower wall. He pushed deeply into her and rocked back and forth setting a quick rhythm, Katie realised that all his teasing had backfired; he was just as worked up by it as she was. 

Katie’s eyes were jammed tight shut, there was nothing to see but the wet wall, nothing to taste but shower water, and the smell of that silly flowery shampoo filled her nose. There was nothing to do but hear her and Harry’s mingled moans and gasps of endearment and _feel_.

The tiles were slick and smooth and cool, cooler at least than the hot water drenching them and Harry’s warm body pressed against her back. His cock filled her up, his hips slapped against his arse, the sound was loud in the confined space even competing with their moans and the 

His hand so steady when teasing him now shook but dived eagerly through her golden pubic hair to toy and play with her clit. Katie’s belly tightened, her breath came in great gasps.

“Please,” she chanted. “please Harry.”

Harry’s mouth found her bare neck and kissed and sucked. Katie lost it her body, clenching and squeezing tight and wave after wave of pleasure broke over her, she barely noticed as Harry himself spilled into a few thrusts later.

“So,” He said a bit later, as they leant against the wall for support. “Glad I came?”

“Something like that,” Katie said, still shaky legged and enjoying the glow. “Now on a completely different topic, do you know it’s good luck for a Quidditch player to have a proper post-match ritual?”

“Have I just volunteered?” Harry grinned down at her.

“Oooh. Yeah. Bigtime.” Katie smirked back. “Got a problem with that?”

Surprisingly, he didn’t.


End file.
